Knights of Aufstands
by KTAxSPECIALIST
Summary: Four people are captured in a battle between the two major Kingdoms while they were tending their farms. Will they get back to their lives as peasants? Or will they be killed trying to escape? Will we ever stop asking questions? Maybe... This Story will contain adult context, such as violence, possible sexual intentions or situations. You have been warned .


**Chapter Zero: Reveal(Prologue)**

Once I opened my eyes I noticed darkness was all I could possibly see, yet I felt more than that. My vision began to slowly adjust to the foul night atmosphere I had become consumed by. I started to notice more and more detail around my pasty body, from the bed I was apparently laying on, it felt more like the stone floor below the bed, to the lone barred window that would let some sunlight in if there was a sun out. Right next to the bed was a wall of bars that ran vertically from the floor up to the low ceiling, these bars made the room look like a. "J-jail cell?" I panicked at the sudden noise that came from across the simple stone hallway. The voice seemed distressed and strained, but it had a point, this structure does remind me of a jail cell. 'Wait… is, is this actually a jail? No, it can't be just a few moments ago I was tending to my daily chores for Ma and Pa. But… How, why? Why am I in jail. I did nothing bad, I mean at all, I've never been in trouble in my entire life. Oh, what should I do, okay calm down. Slow steps…' I took a couple of deep breaths before thinking about my situation. 'Okay I'm in a Jail cell, along with the person across the hallway. My name is… Uhhhh, G-j… Jay? I cannot remember my last name my own family name… What was it?' I sighed before looking across the hallway, there was a quiet shadow lurking in the corner of it's cell. Facing away from my peering eyes, all I could tell from where I stood was the person was skinny, maybe a bit short, it's very hard to tell without them standing up or looking at me.

"Hey? Y-you in the other cell… Who are you?" I barely managed to croak out the words before coughing up a fit. The lone shadow began to slowly turn around to look at me. The person simply stared at me for a moment, "Yeah, I meant you, I was wondering who you are." The person started to slowly get up and then they walked to the bars separating us. I was finally able to pick out details, the first thing I noticed was that it was actually a girl, a young looking one at that. She was quite small, I would guess she is about five foot or so, she had a dark brown mane of flowing hair that looked like it ended right above her hips. I could see that she had dark brown eyes that almost matched per pupils. It appear as the girl had a slightly tattered red dress, it had remnants of long sleeves, yet the dress still conformed around the girl's sleek figure. It appeared as she had a tan, but her skin was darker and smoother. Placed near her bed was a pair of black leather boots that appeared to end halfway up the shin.

She looked at me quizzically before answering, "My name…?" She tilted her head cutely to her right side. "My name is Ebony… Uhh, Sorry, b-but I can't remember my last name…" She looked down at the floor shyly before returning her stare to me. "Who are you? And do you know why I'm in here?" She placed her tiny hands upon the solid bars and attempted to wrap her fingers around them.

"Well, all I remember is that my first name is Jay, and that I was a peasant. I also worked in some fields with a few other people." I peered around the dark hallway noticing a few rats running about. "I feel like there was more than that, but I just can't remember anything else…" I felt a tingling feeling once I mentioned there might be more to what I really know currently. The girl simply stared at me for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh.

It honestly looked like she just wanted to go back to her life before we were both taken prisoner. "I don't know what to think about all of this… I see that we're in the exact same position as each other, What could we do?" Ebony began to pace around the tiny cell she was in. "What do we do? I might have a family that misses me, or maybe something else important! Oh Monty, what do I do?" She fell to her knees and started to mumble about random situations playing through her mind.

"Hey, listen, the more you make a ruckus the more likely someone is to come down here and do something about it." Ebony began to quiet down at my statement, "Whether it is a good or a bad thing is up for debate." I gave her a soft expression, obviously filled with worry and confusion. She appeared to ponder something, after a few moments of both of us sitting still she rose to her feet with a quick jolt.

Ebony turned back at facing the cell I occupied, "But what are we going to do about our situation, I mean it's not like we can do much about it anyway." She had a very good point, but maybe we could do something about our situation. Knowing how loud she was just being maybe a guard heard it. "How long do you think we've been in these cells for?" I looked at her for a moment while pondering her question.

"I'm pretty sure we haven't been in here for too long due to the fact that I'm not too hungry or thirsty." Ebony seemed to be pleased with the simple answer. "But they might have force fed us while we were asleep, so I'm not too sure." Her face instantly grew glum, maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that… But it wouldn't be the truth to say we are guaranteed of getting out of these cells. I could have at least said it a bit better at that; rather than, saying it outright I should've just kept it too myself. "I highly doubt that though, we would have choked on whatever they would have fed us, right?"

Ebony's face grew back to it's concerned expression, "I guess you're right, plus I don't see any food lying about in my cell, most likely the same for yours." I carefully listen to her soft voice, but as she was about to continue talking we both heard the careful tapping of shoes down the dim hallway. As the footsteps got closer a faint light began to light up the creepy hallway. Both Ebony and I began to step back from the bars once the pace began to get louder; after all, neither of us knew what was really coming to us. For all we knew it could be abusive guard, or maybe a kind guard.

I was able to finally able to see some details behind Ebony's frail form, I could now pick out that she now had a stale expression, one of bread that is left out for an amount of time. I picked up a stoic look upon my face, hoping to at least make whoever feel like I was not worried about my current situation. First impressions are everything after all. The constant rapping of heels began to get louder and more aggressive, as like they had some kind of standard to set for themselves. I stood up straight as the person came into view, the person came alone. "Alright you two I want information from you, I want to know why you were in the middle of a war zone between the two major kingdoms of Vale." I looked at Ebony across the hall, she had a confused look on her face. UI would have adopted one if I didn't want to keep my stoic appearance. "Come on now, I don't have all day it's hard being a Heiress you know, I don't get much free time like this, and I don't want to waste it on prisoners that won't speak at all."

"Well, I can tell you very little, as I don't remember much before this encounter. All I really can remember is the fact that I worked on a farm somewhere in the countryside of Vale." The Heiress sighed, but continued to listen to what I had to say. "I feel like there was more to it; however, I can't remember if there is more or not… Do you have any knowledge of why I can't remember anything important from my past?" Ebony was very quiet the entire time I explained my predicament.

The woman stepped closer to my cell with a blank stare on her face, one of disconcern. "Is that all you can really tell me, I have a feeling that you are keeping something from me." This woman sounds like she expects me to know more, but in reality I have nothing else to remember. "I think you are hiding some kind of weapon that will be used against our Royal Family, you could be killed for something like that you know, so best not to keep anything like that from me."

"I know nothing else, If I did I would have told you, I have no clue who you are, but I'm in this cell so why would I hide something?" The Heiress seemed shocked at my statement. "I mean you just told me you're an heiress, but I have no clue who _you_ really are." Her face seemed to soften slightly as I explained the meaning behind my words. "Why are we in this jail, I really don't know why we're in here."

The heiress stopped moving for a moment to ponder the information I gave her. "Well, I am the heiress of the Royal Schnee Family, and my name is Weiss, I am also the commander of the Sixth Royal Battalion." I sighed as she puffed out her practically flat chest in the mentioning of her position in the army. "For the reason why you are in here… It's because our troops thought you were working with the Fang Battalion, now for the reason you can't remember anything… I haven't gotten any reports of anyone being in contact of you two besides the guards who put you in here." Weiss groaned and placed her hand upon her face for a moment. "I'm sorry about his whole mess, I really don't think you two are working with the Fang… How about this, I'll give you audience with our best mage. He'll give you a truth serum and we'll see how everything plays from there." She looked at Ebony, whom was still staying quiet, but still listening to our conversation. "Do you oppose this plan?"

"I'm good with it, as long as I'm not treated like crap." I gave a small smile to lighten the gloomy mood.

Ebony giggle for a moment. "I'm fine with that too, just make sure the guards don't do anything funny." I rolled my eyes at her, immediately refocusing my eyes on Weiss.

"You don't have to worry about that I'll be the one taking you to our Mage, so you won't have to worry about any guards _doing anything to you_." She seemed to frown upon her saying that. "Now let me unlock your cells, don't try anything funny." Great I have to deal with two sassy women, today is going to be a _great_ day…

' _I'm going to become chopped meat by the time I get out of this mess'_ I sighed and looked at the two stunning females before my eyes, Weiss, who has long flowing snow white hair, and a perfect body to boot, then Ebony is a raven haired beauty, although she is bustier than Weiss I personally don't care, Weiss is; however, taller than Ebony by four Inches or so. While I was staring at the two women before me Weiss had already let us both out of our cells and was leading us up to what seemed to be, ironically, under some kind of cathedral. There were bright stained glass windows all around the massive building. "Okay, now, just stay close to me, our guards are a bit defencive when it comes to protecting their Royalties. THey might just try to attack you, but don't worry I'll try to keep them away. ' _Oh yeah, just what I needed right after a nice nap in a jail, to be attacked. Maybe I won't live to even get out of this place…'_

 _ **Whoa, a new story before I finished the other ones… Yeah, I just had an awesome idea for a new story, and I couldn't hold back on it… Plus I can't think of anything cool for Retribution and Dimensions, so I'll be working on this for a bit. Please tell me how you like this one, I couldn't fit it, but there will be romance in this story… If you can't tell I like writing Romance stories… and reading them… You get the idea, also SCHOOLS OUT NOW :D So I might write more for you gals and guys. SUMMER! *cough* Sorry about that… Just a tad bit excited about summer, I mean I'm now in my last year of High School, and I have to deal with the WORST Freshman class EVER… Oh well, I can just go *rawr* and scare them away… maybe… or not… Okay, Have a good summer everyone and could you please review so I know what to fix and what to do in the future. THANK YOU.**_


End file.
